


Jupiter Hits On Mars (and it hits me so hard)

by fade_like_starlight



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic, silly bit of nonsense for valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade_like_starlight/pseuds/fade_like_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is stumbling, mumbling, unable to concentrate and can't understand why.</p><p>lyrics and title from 'Love Drunk' by Little Mix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jupiter Hits On Mars (and it hits me so hard)

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics and title from Love Drunk, by Little Mix - available here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEy7pTf-kPU
> 
> lyrics are not in order.

_Ever get the feeling when you're miles away_  
 _Everybody's looking at me walking, stumbling_  
 _Hardly talking, mumbling, going red in the face_

‘You okay, Cap?’ Tony looks up and frowns as Steve practically falls through the doorway. ‘Where were you?’

‘Back... there,’ Steve says absently, waving behind him. Behind Tony, the party is in full swing, and he takes another glass of champagne off a waiter’s tray as he regards the Captain. 

‘You look all flushed,’ Tony remarks. ‘Been up to something naughty?’

‘No, Tony, I...’ Steve trails off, then recovers. ‘Tony, something’s wrong. I think I’ve been drugged or something. I - I can’t concentrate, except on...’ he stops. ‘And that’s another thing - words! I was just talking to, to someone, and I couldn’t make words come out!’

‘You sure you’re not just drunk?’ Tony asks, smirking.

Steve gives him the quintessentially Captain America look, and Tony concedes. ‘Okay, probably not drunk. Any other symptoms?’

‘No,’ Steve says. ‘Oh, except just now, when I left the person I was trying to talk to and bumped into the wall.’

Tony narrows his eyes. ‘Who were you talking to?’

‘They didn’t drug me,’ Steve says immediately.

‘Not what I asked,’ Tony replies. ‘Go down to Bruce’s lab. I’ll find him. He’s better at this sort of thing.’

_My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red_  
 _And I just can't shake you outta my head_  
 _Maybe maybe maybe, maybe maybe maybe_

‘You don’t seem drugged,’ Bruce says. ‘Pupils and vision are normal, heart rate is a little elevated, but nothing to be concerned with, your reflexes and response times are fine. Better than fine. You sure you haven’t had anything to drink? I know alcohol hasn’t affected you in the past, but...’

‘No,’ Steve says, calmer now that he is away from the party. ‘I swear, no alcohol at all. There’s not much point and I never managed to get accustomed to the taste.’

‘Well, it’s clearly something else,’ Tony says from the doorway, where he’s leaning against the doorjamb in the same manner that made Pepper scold him earlier this evening. ‘Who were you talking to, Cap?’

‘Not important,’ Steve snaps as someone pushes past Tony into the room.

‘Hey!’ Darcy says. ‘Why didn’t you invite me to your little lab after party?’

Bruce narrows his eyes at one of his machines. ‘That’s strange,’ he murmurs. ‘Your heart rate - just jumped way up...’ he glances up at Steve and smiles. ‘You’re fine,’ he says. ‘Stay here and enjoy yourself. Come on,’ he says to Tony. ‘Come back to the party and I’ll let you make me talk to people.’

‘Really?’ Tony asks, Steve and Darcy forgotten. ‘Because there’s this biologist I want you to meet...’ Their voices fade as they turn into the hallway, and Steve is left looking at Darcy.

‘What’d you run off for?’ she asks, jumping onto the bench next to him, the same careless disregard as Tony for her lovely dress.

‘I wasn’t feeling right,’ he says.

_You knock me down with those eyes_  
 _And do it every time_  
 _Can't shake you out of my mind_

‘Looks fine to me,’ she says, picking up Bruce’s notes. 

‘Can you even understand that?’ Steve asks, removing the cuff from his arm.

‘Nope,’ Darcy winks at him. ‘Like I said, you look fine to me.’

Her lashes flutter against her cheek, and her red lips curve up into a smile, and it hits him then, and he can’t believe he didn’t understand earlier. He slips off the counter, stands in front of Darcy.

‘I don’t know,’ he says. ‘Think I might need a second opinion. You got time to check me out?’

‘Baby, I been checking you out all night,’ she drawls, hooking an ankle behind his knee and pulling him closer.

‘I’m feeling pretty hot,’ Steve says. Darcy puts her hand against his forehead.

‘Looking pretty hot, too,’ she says, solemn.

‘Heart’s all over the place,’ he says.

She puts her hand against his chest and breathes in sharply. ‘Do you suppose it’s contagious?’ she asks.

_My heart’s just on one, about someone_  
 _And I'm a little bit love drunk_

‘I hope so,’ Steve says. ‘But with a very, very small capacity to infect. I’m kind of hoping for just one other person.’

‘Mmm,’ Darcy says. ‘Shall we find out?’ She kisses him and he falls into her, the promise of a million more kisses between them as he wraps his hands around her waist and tugs her forward.

She takes his hand and places it over her heart. ‘Definitely contagious,’ she says and he feels the quickened thump-thump through the satin of her dress.

‘I don’t think there’s any hope of a cure,’ he says, shaking his head sadly. She laughs and smoothes down his hair.

‘I guess we’ll just have to stay quarantined down here,’ Darcy says. ‘You need to kiss me again, now, because I think I’m completely out of medical quips.’

Steve holds up a finger. ‘One more?’ She waits, eyebrow raised. ‘I think I’ve got a prescription for that,’ he says, and kisses her while she shakes with laughter.


End file.
